Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-2n}{3} - \dfrac{n}{3}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-2n - (n)}{3}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-3n}{3}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 3: $p = \dfrac{-n}{1}$ $p = -n$